Let The Past Be The Past
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Celestialsapien Court judges Zambanza based on her files, Zeus decides to not only ignore the biased court officials, but to prove to Zambanza that he doesn't judge her for her past and loves her all the same. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Celesto (mentioned) belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Cetus, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

**Let The Past Be The Past**

Rachel was hanging some Valentine's Day garland around the banister of the staircase with Alien X, Feedback, and Upgrade helping her. "Well, only a few weeks away," the young woman said.

"Yes," Alien X said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Feedback said.

"As am I," said Upgrade before poking Rachel's side playfully, making her squeak. "And knowing you, you've got something in mind to make Rook fall head over heels for you all over again."

"And you don't for your fiancée?" She asked with a smirk, knowing the Mechamorph was only messing with her.

They all chuckled at that until Alien X suddenly went still, his green eyes closing. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" Feedback asked.

The Celestialsapien opened his eyes. "The Celestialsapien council wants to speak to Master Zeus," he said. "They wouldn't say why."

Rachel went stiff at that as she had a bad feeling about this, but she nodded. "Let me go find him," she said as she was curious why they didn't just contact Zeus.

Apollo and Zeus were wrestling in the training room with the older Celestialsapien pinning down his son, who tried to escape, but was caught. Rachel smiled as she saw this because she knew the two were only messing around and she gently cleared her throat, making them look up at her.

"Hello, Rachel," Apollo said with a smile.

She smiled too before her face took on a look that said she was dreading her next words. Zeus noticed and stood up. "Rachel, is everything alright?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "The Celestialsapien council contacted Alien X and said they wanted to speak to you, Zeus," she said. "They didn't say why."

Apollo stiffened, as did Zeus, whose eyes narrowed before he closed his eyes and telepathically reached out to the council. He looked grim as he opened his eyes. "They're not telling me either," he said. "They want me at the communications computer."

With that, he vanished and Rachel and Apollo looked at each other. "I've got a bad feeling about this," the young woman said.

"So do I," he said.

* * *

Zambanza had just returned home with her folks from the library and she was seeking Zeus as she had found a book she thought he'd like. She found him at the communications computer but stopped short at seeing a group of Celestialsapiens on the screen. "Master Zeus, we have records on the clown child, Zambanza," said one of them, holding up a file.

"I'm ready to receive it," he said.

The file appeared moments later by his right hand and he looked at it, his face taking on a shocked look as he read about what had happened to her and he was concerned that the magician could do some of the horrible things. "Zambanza has been in training with her magic," he said.

"But she is dangerous," said one of the members.

Zeus' face took on a sad look and Zambanza couldn't bear seeing that. Quietly, she took out her wand and vanished.

"Please stay away from her, Zeus," said another member. "The child is not worth your time."

That made him glare at them. "How dare you," he said. "Yes, the child has powers that she is working to control, but don't you dare tell me that my great-niece isn't worth my time."

The council began protesting again before a thunderous voice called out. "Enough!"

The room was silent and they looked to see a Celestialsapien with three gold bands on his upper arms and his eyes were a mixture of red and light brown. He wore a cloak that was dark blue. "That was uncalled for on your part, council," he said before looking at the screen to see his friend. "Zeus, as you've seen the child's records, you say the child is working to control her powers?"

"Yes, Cetus," Zeus said, nodding to his friend. "Zambanza has been through much and I fear she may have overhead some of this conversation. I sensed her presence a moment ago."

Cetus looked grim. "Do you firmly believe the child has a good grasp on her powers?" He asked.

"She does," the green-and-white eyed Celestialsapien said. "Cetus, the child has been through enough and is just learning that she can trust others outside of her parents and Rachel. I have gained her trust, but now I may have lost her trust over this."

The cloaked Celestialsapien sighed and looked at the council. "Next time, you go over the agenda with myself or my associates," he said firmly before nodding to Zeus. "I trust you, old friend. Now, I believe a little one is in need of comfort from you."

"Thank you, old friend," Zeus said. "Perhaps you can come meet her sometime."

"I think I might do that."

The green-and-white eyed Celestialsapien signed off and sighed, rubbing his eyes a little before going to find Zambanza, worried as he knew she no doubt had run to hide after the council had given Zeus the records.

"Zambanza?" He called out, but didn't hear anything. Closing his eyes, he tried to reach her telepathically, but she again didn't respond. He did however hear her thoughts.

"_No matter what I do, someone always points out my past. I just want that to go away, but now that stupid court just had to say something. Zeus probably doesn't want anything to do with me now." _

Shaking his head, Zeus started searching for her, because while he could hear her thoughts, she wasn't responding to his calls, which meant she was hiding from him. Normally, one couldn't hide from him, but because of the magic the girl possessed, she was able to hide from him. "I'll find you, little one," he said softly. "And I'm going to show you that the courts are wrong about you."

He searched for about fifteen minutes before he found her in the kitchen with Rachel. The older woman turned with a smile, but Zambanza was quiet, hiding behind Rachel. "Ah, there you are, Zambanza," the Celestialsapien said with a smile.

"She was helping me make some cookies and cakes for Valentine's Day," Rachel replied before looking concerned. "Did things...go okay with the courts?"

"No," he replied, looking a bit upset. "The council had the gall to ask something of me and I refused because they are being biased again."

Zambanza hid more behind Rachel, who looked at her and her eyes widened before she looked angry. "What did they say about Zambanza?" She asked, somehow keeping her voice level.

Zeus sighed. "They showed me her file," he said. "It listed everything."

Now Rachel was furious. "They spoke of her as if they know her just by reading her file?!" She asked, close to letting out a ghostly wail in frustration. "How dare they!"

"Exactly what I said," he said before looking at the clown girl, who was still quiet. "Zambanza, I know you heard them too. I sensed your presence before the council sent me the file."

She looked away. "It's fine," she said quietly.

"No, it's not fine," the Celestialsapien said, realizing how hurt his great-niece was. "We need to talk, little one."

Zambanza shook her head. "It's fine," she repeated, trying to stay quiet about it.

Zeus shook his head. "Sorry, little one, but I'm not going to leave you feeling saddened because of a group of biased aliens who feel that files tell them everything," he said, taking a step towards her. The clown girl backed away, but the Celestialsapien continued coming towards her. "And I wouldn't be a good great-uncle to you if I didn't comfort you when you're sad."

The child knew that he wouldn't give up and pulled out her wand, but a gentle snap of Zeus' fingers made her wand disappear and reappear in Rachel's hand. "Will you keep an eye on our niece's wand, Rachel?" The alien asked.

She nodded before looking at the child. "Honey, you know the Celestialsapien court is wrong," she said to her. "And I'm sure Zeus straightened them out for speaking so falsely about you."

"Myself and my good friend, Cetus," he said. "By the way, I hope you won't mind him dropping by. He's curious to meet our little niece and he feels the court was wrong too."

Rachel smiled. "If he's as open minded as you, Apollo, Alien X, and Celesto are, then he's more than welcome," she said.

Hearing that, Zambanza panicked and turned to run, but Zeus was on her trail just as fast. Rachel chuckled and turned back to her baking. "I really hope Zeus can convince her and that Cetus will at least be nice to her," she said to herself.

A white hand suddenly clapped over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream before she and her captor vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zambanza was running fast with Zeus right behind her. "Zambanza, wait, little one!" He called to her.

She didn't respond and honestly didn't trust her voice as she was feeling upset over what the courts had said about her. She was also scared to meet Cetus. Although Zeus said that his friend apparently was opened minded too, he was still with the courts and she didn't want a repeat of a bad experience.

She ran into the living room and paused for a moment to catch her breath, turning to find she had gained some ground on Zeus, but she knew he was no doubt not far behind her. Sure enough, he appeared in the living room. "There you are, little one," he said.

The clown girl immediately started running again, wishing she had her wand so that she could escape, but she knew even then that the Celestialsapien on her tail wouldn't give up that easily. The chase continued on for a good while until Zambanza felt her legs give out as she was getting tired. She almost hit the floor, but just seconds before she would have done so, strong arms wrapped around her, effectively catching her. She looked up into the concerned eyes of her great-uncle as the tears she had been trying to hold back now began to fall. "Oh, little one," Zeus cooed to her, picking her up and holding her protectively. "Shh, I've got you."

She looked up at him. "Why?" She asked. "Why would you ignore...?"

A white hand gently covered her mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. "Because the court doesn't know you like I do," he said. "They think that your file says everything about you, but it doesn't. Yes, you have powers that are strong, but you have been working hard to control them and have been in training with your family. Plus, if Rachel felt you were dangerous, then she wouldn't have fought so hard for you, little one." He removed his hand from her mouth and gently pinched her cheek. "You are not dangerous, Zambanza, and I'm not going to let those biased aliens tell me what to do or who to be around. You are part of my family, little one, and nothing is going to change that."

A few more tears fell down Zambanza's face and Zeus gently wiped them away, smiling at her. "Let the past be the past," he said, giving her a gentle boop on the nose. "And focus on a brighter future."

The clown girl sniffled and suddenly hugged him tightly, to which he returned the hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Do you feel better, Banza?" He asked, calling her by her nickname.

She nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Zeus," she said before looking contrite. "Sorry about running away."

"I don't blame you for that, little one," he said. "You were upset and had every right to be." He sensed another presence and smiled. "And it looks like my old friend came for a visit. Let's go see."

Zambanza was unsure, but she let her uncle carry her to the kitchen. "Is he nice?" She asked softly.

"He is," Zeus replied. "And he's open-minded. I have no doubt he'll love you instantly."

They came to the kitchen, where Rachel was laughing as a cloaked Celestialsapien was tickling her sides. Seeing the other two, the alien let the young woman go and she looked up, seeing them too. She marched up to Zeus, giving him a playful glare.

"Next time, warn me that your friend is mischievous," she said with a grin.

Zeus laughed warmly at that, ruffling Rachel's hair playfully before going up to his friend. "Cetus, welcome, old friend," he said, hugging him.

"Thank you, Zeus. It's good to see you again, old friend," Cetus said, his red-and-light brown eyes bright as he noticed the child in his friend's arms. "Is this little one Zambanza?"

"Yes," Zeus said with a nod, looking at the child, who looked nervous about meeting the newcomer. "Don't be afraid, little one."

Cetus smiled. "May I see her?" He asked.

Nodding, the green-and-white eyed Celestialsapien gently handed the child to his friend. Zambanza tried to grip his shoulder, but he gently caught her hands, giving her a reassuring smile. "Will you give him a chance for me, little one?" He asked gently.

Zambanza bit her lip, but nodded, trusting her great-uncle. She turned to Cetus, who smiled at her and rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, little star. I don't bite," he said gently.

She looked at him, seeing he was gentle like Zeus and she liked how his face was kind. She then giggled when fingers gently poked her side. "Ah, there's that smile," he said. "You know, Zeus has told me so much about you, little one."

She looked surprised. "He did?" She asked, looking at her great-uncle, who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, and how you've come so far with your magic," Cetus said. "I don't suppose I could ask for a demonstration?"

Zambanza looked surprised and Rachel grinned, getting the magician's wand and going up to them, giving it to her niece with a smile. The child looked at her, looking somewhat uncertain, but Rachel gently squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. "Go on," she said softly.

Looking back at Cetus, she nodded. "Okay," she said.

Zeus led them to the training room and before they went in, Zambanza reached for the green-and-white eyed Celestialsapien, who accepted her from his friend and the child hugged him again. "Thank you, Uncle Zeus," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome, little one," he said, kissing her forehead in affection. "Now, dazzle us with that magic of yours."

Grinning, the clown girl did just that with her family and a new friend proudly watching.

* * *

**A little more about Cetus: He is very muscular like Zeus and had three gold bands on his arms and eyes that are a mixture of red and light brown. He wears a dark blue cloak and like Zeus, he is open-minded and dislikes when the council tries to judge someone just based on what files and papers say. He has a huge soft spot for the young of any species and is very patient with little ones that are unsure of him. He is also one of the four higher officials of the Celestialsapien Courts. :) He will no doubt show up in later stories. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
